Harry Potter and the Marauders of Tomorrow
by BluntDunner
Summary: Harry returns to the Dursley's after his 4th year at Hogwarts. On the way he has a weird nightmare and he get a surprise at home. And what's this about an alliance with a once hated foreign school called Flamenfort? And what's happening with his scar...


Author's Note:

OK, So it's been about 2 years since I posted this chapter the first time. ALOT has happened to me and my life went from pathetic, to wonderful, to disastrous and again back to pathetic. But luckily for you when in pathetic mode I write like mad! Now I hope you guys like this Repost. I edited some of it but the core is still the same. Chapter 1 might not be too eventful but chapter 2 is already more than halfway done. I plan to release a chapter each week but only if I know enough people read the story to give me incentive. Anyways let's get on with the story and please review and let me hear your thoughts and theories. Enjoy!!

Chapter 1: Foresight

The misty night sky was blurring his vision. The full moon was only partially visible, its illumination barely made the edge of a great forest visible where there were huge trees that towered to the sky, the ground was muddy and wet, and in the distance, through the darkness, he saw lights flashing and heard noises and explosions. He ran as fast as he could towards the noise. He did not know why but he had a bad feeling about it. He had to get there, and fast. He still couldn't make anything out yet as he got closer, but he heard shouts, screams and trees crashing down to the ground. He quickened his pace.

Then suddenly he saw it, hundreds of people shooting spells at one another, some screaming for help while trying to defend themselves, others trying to run away and some people were dead. It was a horrific sight to watch. He couldn't really make out who is who in the thick mist and darkness. Worry starts to hit him as he saw the bodies of people he knew lying dead on the muddy ground. He had to find her. She had to be okay. Running quickly through the people, he scanned them for any sign of her. Near the heart of the battle, he saw a welcoming familiar face.

'He had to know where she is,' he thought. "Where is she?" he shouted out of breath. The person turned around to face him. His face was blurry and unclear but blood was visible and he had a nervous tone in his voice. "She went looking for you! I told her to stay but she wouldn't hear any of it. She really loves you, Mate! You have to look out for her. She's one of a kind." He nodded. "She went that way," the man said pointing towards the forest. Without another word, he ran full speed towards the forest. He heard a female scream and his heart nearly stopped. 'That voice. It was hers. NO!' His mind was going wild with panic. 'Please let she be alright!'

He ran towards her voice and quickly got to an opening again and immediately looked around for any movement. 'Dammit! Where is she?' He no sooner thought that when he suddenly saw her. She was running towards him with all her power. He felt relieved seeing she was still alive. However, what was she running from he wondered. He moved quickly to get to her but then it happened.

Behind her in the distance, he heard an eerie voice, that has haunted his dreams for many years, shout ''AVADA KADAVRA!'' It flashed green and he saw the green ball hitting her in the back. His eyes widened as he sees her topple forward, hitting the ground hard. He ran towards her lifeless body not believing what had happened. Tears were forming in his eyes. 'It can't be! She can't be... dead. No, I love her. We were supposed to get married in two years, have kids and grow old together. No, She's not dead. That's just not possible...' He knelt next to her and turned her on her back. She lay there still with a frightened look on her face but it was no longer his love. She was gone. Lifeless ... Then it finally hit him. His love was just taken from him. He lost her. He lifted her up and held her tightly against his chest screaming and crying out her name. The pain was unbearable. So unbearable that it knocked Harry back to consciousness...

**********

Harry shot up straight in his seat. He sat in the back of the Dursley's car next to his cousin Dudley on their way to the hellhole they called home... number 4 Privet drive. He was confused. 'Was that a dream just now or what?' His uncle's booming voice brought him temporarily out of his stupor.

"Boy, what the hell is wrong with you?" His aunt and Dudley were staring at him as if they had just seen a ghost.

A faint "W-what?" was all harry could get out.

"You were shaking like a madman and were screaming 'No!' like you just got stabbed. You were staring into the back of your head. You had better not be sick, Boy. I do not have money to waste on you."

Harry just stared back. "I-I'm fine. I just need some rest. I had a tough year."

"Good! We're almost there. The less we see of you this summer the better." Vernon and Petunia turned back to the front again but Dudley was still eyeing him strangely.

Harry stared aimlessly out of the window. He didn't have any idea what had happened. He remembered getting in the car and sitting here the whole time. But did he fall asleep? It didn't feel like it and his uncle did say that his eyes were rolling in his head. What happened? He tried remembering the events he saw in his 'dream'. He remembers running into the forest and seeing the battle. There were people dead and some fighting to stay alive. He remembers running and searching for a woman. He asked someone, that felt familiar since he couldn't make out his face, if he had seen her and he said she went looking for him. And she loved him. Who was this girl? He went searching for her in the forest and he heard her scream. He ran into an opening and saw her running to him. She was very scared. Then she was murdered right in front of him. She collapsed and then came the pain. It was a worse pain than being hit by the cruciatus curse. He felt like his world had just ended. Did this girl mean that much to him? Yes! He loved her more than anything. But she died...

Harry could feel tears starting to flow down his cheek. Was that really just a dream? It felt so real. He felt that man's pain. The pain of losing the one you love most. However, who was that woman. He could not help but feel that he knew her somehow and that he too had lost her. He felt the love the man had for her. It was overpowering.

He then thought back on the events of the previous year.

He had the unfortunate luck of being entered into the Triwizard Tournament last year. He was so shocked when his name shot out of the Goblet of Fire. He did not enter. He wasn't even allowed to but no one believed him. Not even his best friend Ron. No one did except for Dumbledore and his other best friend, Hermione.

With everyone against him, baring Potter Stinks badges on their robes, life sure seemed to have it in for him. Nevertheless, Hermione was doing everything to help him prepare for the first task. Dragons. They are definitely not the friendliest of creatures. But, thanks to the summoning charm he learned from Hermione, he got the egg from the dragon, he was once again a hero and he and Ron became friends again.

Then it was the Yule ball. That too was an experience he rather wished he could forget. Since he was a champion, he had to dance at the ball, which means he had to get a date. And after plucking up enough courage, he finally asked Cho Chang, the object of his affection, to the ball. What a disaster that was. She rejected him because she was already going with Cedric Diggory, a fellow Hogwarts champion. Well he finally got Parvati Patil to go with him and he discovered that he was a terrible dancer.

Ron ended up staring at Hermione and her date, Bulgarian Quidditch star and champion, Viktor Krum, the whole night. He couldn't really blame him. She was looking very pretty that night but Harry was now sure that Ron has a bit of a crush on Hermione.

The second task was there after and Harry was never as nervous as he was before that task. He had to dive into the lake and find his most important thing that has been taken from him underwater within an hour time limit. He wasn't even prepared till a few minutes before the task when Dobby, the house-elf, saved him with the Gillyweed, which lets the consumer breath underwater for exactly an hour. He got to the hostages first but, being the smart guy that he is, he believed that they would die if the hour passed. So he tried to save all the hostages but the merpeople immediately threatened him. He did the only thing he could think of. He waited to make sure that their respected champions saved all the hostages. But in the end Fleur Delacour, the champion from the French school of Beauxbatons, never showed up to get her little sister and Harry had to threaten the merpeople with his magic so he can save her too.

It was a stupid thing to do he realized afterwards because he had trouble getting to the surface again and it seemed logical afterwards that the judges won't just let the hostages die if their saviour didn't show up, but at least the judges gave him points for moral fibre. He got second place. He was tied for first place with Cedric going into the third and final task. One he would never forget.

The third task was easy enough to understand. It was a huge maze and each champion have to try to get to the heart of the maze where the Triwizard Cup was located. The first one to touch it won. However, the real thing was not nearly as easy as it sounded. Giant spiders, Blast-ended skrewts and even rival champions under the imperious curse awaited him.

After a lot of trouble, he and Cedric managed to get to the cup at the same time and they agreed to make it a Hogwarts victory by taking the cup at the same time. They did just that but the cup was a Portkey that took them to some graveyard. That is where that traitor, Wormtail, killed Cedric and bound Harry to a grave. He was carrying, what looked like a bundle of blankets but it turned out to be his worst enemy, Lord Voldemort. Harry's scar was hurting like hell. Wormtail put Voldemort in a huge cauldron with pieces of Voldemort's father's bone, flesh from Wormtail himself and blood from Harry. Lord Voldemort has risen again right before Harry's eyes. The greatest threat of the wizarding world was alive again.

Voldemort summoned his death eaters and challenged Harry to a duel. Their spells collided somehow and caused a Priori Incantatum. Ghostly visions of Voldemort's last few victims appeared including Harry's parents. He remembered it so clearly. First was his father. Everyone was right. They do look alike. Then out came his mother. He cannot really remember living with them but he realized then that he missed them so much.

His parents told him that, when they inform him, he should break the spell, grab Cedric's body and run for the cup. He did that and it took him back to The Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. People were cheering. All happiness faded though as soon as they saw Cedric's lifeless body. Screams replaced the cheers and Dumbledore and the professors came running to him.

Harry will never forget the look on Cedric's father's face when he saw his son was dead. He died because Harry agreed to share the victory. He had to live with that guilt for the rest of his life.

That was not the end of the night though. Harry was escorted by Professor Moody to a room. He was then interrogated to find out what exactly happened. Moody then tried to kill him right there but Dumbledore burst in and stopped him just in time. Moody turned out to be a once believed dead death eater and the son of Bartimus Crouch, Barty Crouch junior. They found out that it was he who put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire and turned the Triwizard Cup into a Portkey. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, made sure he got the dementor's kiss destroying all evidence that could prove that Harry was telling the truth. He stubbornly refused to believe that Voldemort had returned but Harry knew the truth. He had relived it every night in his dreams...

**********

Harry saw the familiar surroundings of Little Whinging. The place he has to call home for the next two months. He always hated the place but after the year he had had he was dreading staying here even more.

They pulled into the driveway of number 4 Privet drive and came to a halt, Harry quickly dried his tears and looked around to pick up Hedwig's empty cage next to him. He asked Hermione if Hedwig could stay with her for a day or two until the Dursley's had gotten used to him again. She was happy to let her stay there. He has to remember to thank her for all her support this past year. She's a great friend and he really can't see how he would've survived this year without her support.

Harry took the cage and got out of the car. The Dursley's already went inside. He got his trunk out of the car and slowly made his way into the house.

It still looked exactly like he remembered it, overly clean and orderly. There were some new photos of Dudley on the wall. He was still a whale of a boy. It seems his diet did not help at all. They suffered for nothing the previous summer.

'Oh well' he thought. 'At least they'll eat like normal people again. If the amount of food they give me could be called normal. Anything is better than the grapefruit they had to survive on last summer.'

He climbed up the stairs and saw the door to his room. The locks were still on it. Those bring back some bad memories. He did not favour being locked in his room for most of the summer. Luckily, he now had a trump card over then, his godfather, Sirius Black.

He told the Dursley's last year about his newly discovered godfather and the fact that he was an accused murderer whom escaped from prison. He forgot to mention to them that he was innocent to everything that he was accused of. The Dursleys' have been treating him much more decent since then. It was still not ideal but you can't be too greedy.

Harry went into the room and put his trunk near the closet. He walked over to the window and stared into the sky. 'Man I miss everyone. Ron, whom he almost lost last year, Hermione, with her loyalty and smart remarks, Dumbledore, whom have been his mentor for so long now and lastly Sirius. He really is the closest thing he has to a father.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by his aunt's shrill voice calling him down for an early dinner. He slouched downstairs, not really in a hurry to be in the Dursley's company again so soon. When he entered the kitchen, he saw his aunt was waiting by the stove. She turned and looked at him and said; "There's bread on the table. Make yourself some sandwiches or something and do clean up after you're done. I don't want my kitchen filthy already." He just nodded in agreement and his aunt turned and left for the living room, where Dudley and his uncle Vernon were watching the television.

Taking two slices of bread and fetching some cheese and tomato from the fridge; he made himself a sandwich and ate in silence at the kitchen table listening to the Dursley's chatter. When he was done, he cleaned everything up and exited the kitchen. As he passes the living room, he notices that the fireplace was repaired and looked the same as it did last year before the Weasleys mostly destroyed it when they came to fetch him by flu. He smiles at the memory of the event as he makes his way up to his room again and falls on his bed. He stares at his trunk. He didn't feel like unpacking yet.

His mind turns to Sirius. He wonders where he is right now. He faintly remembered Dumbledore ordering Sirius to go warn Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg and a one Mundungus Fletcher. He wondered if this Arabella Figg was related to Ms Figg, his old babysitter who loves cats.

Just the thought made him laugh. Ms Figg was just a crazy old woman. There was nothing magical about her except for the fact that she could survive with all those cats.

Harry flopped onto the bed and relaxed a bit. 'Maybe this summer would be better than the rest.' He thought optimistically. 'I don't have to think of Voldemort or anything threatening like that while I'm here. Dumbledore said that he'd let me know what he has planned when he got some things sorted out. He told me I should relax and that is exactly what I'll do.' He quickly drifted off to sleep

**********

It was already turning dark outside when Harry suddenly woke up. Something was scratching at the window. He stood up and opened the curtains. It was Hedwig. Opening the window quickly, he let Hedwig fly in where she landed swiftly on her caged.

"Hey, girl! What are you doing here so soon? Aren't you supposed to be with Hermione?"

He went over to the bird to give her a snack and to stroke her lightly when he saw she was carrying a letter. He quickly untied the letter from her leg. On the front of it, he saw his name written in neat handwriting that can only be Hermione's. He opened the letter wondering what she could write about so soon after last seeing him. Not that he minded though.

_Dear Harry_

_I hope you got home safely and that the Dursleys haven't given u any trouble yet._

_I bet you are wondering why I'm writing to you so soon since we only said good-bye a few hours ago. Well I have decided that I won't let you suffer alone again this summer._

_I know Dumbledore said that you can't leave for the Burrow yet like you would have wanted to, so I thought of a way that we could still be in contact. It's more effective than using owls in this case. _

_There's only one problem though, Harry. You can't use it to communicate with Ron. Now I know you would much more prefer to talk to Ron than me, but I can't let you be all by yourself after what happened. Yes, I know I'm nosy but I don't care, I can't help but worry about you and you should know that by now._

_Anyways...I'm rambling like a mad woman now. My point is just that, I want to be there for you even if it's not the ideal thing that you might want._

_So please send Hedwig back with your answer after you read this. If you agree then you'll receive a surprise sometime tomorrow._

_Miss you already_

_Hermione_

Harry just stared at the letter for a few minutes and reread it a few times.

He was scratching his head trying to figure out if he misread it somehow. 'What's going on with Hermione? She is making it sound like I would never want to speak to her and her alone. Why would she think that? I have to admit I wouldn't mind to talk with Ron right about now but Hermione and I spent a lot of time together alone this year when Ron didn't believe me. So of course, I wouldn't mind talking to her and only her.' He thought

It might actually be better talking to her in this case. Ron wasn't exactly the emotional type and he could really use someone to talk to about what happened the previous year.

He quickly fetched a quill and a piece of parchment and scribbled his reply to her.

_Hermione_

_You have really surprised me, you know. I know that Ron and I are best friends and we are close but I've never seen you as anything but my best friend too._

_How could you think that? Just because I cannot talk to Ron with this method of yours, doesn't mean I wouldn't wanna talk to you. Honestly, after the year I had, I would actually much rather talk to you. You know he can be insensitive and an idiot sometimes. And I really don't need that right now. _

_So yeah...I want to talk to you if I could, Hermione. Don't ever doubt that again._

He thought for a moment if he should mention the weird dream to her but chose against it. He can just tell her later. 'She might freak out if I tell her now,' he thought.

_The Dursleys have been fine. Strangely, they're more tolerable than usual and I can always threaten them with Sirius._

_Hope you're having fun..._

_Harry_

He folded the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Take this back to Hermione for me, Girl." She nipped his finger lightly in agreement and took off into the night. Harry stood looking out until after she disappeared into the darkness.

He wondered what Hermione meant by him getting a surprise tomorrow and what exactly is this method she was talking about that will let the two off them be able to talk to each other. He really hoped she wouldn't try phoning the Dursley's to talk to him. Although he knows she wouldn't do something that reckless. She's smarter than that. She heard what happened when Ron tried telephoning him. No. That couldn't be it. He will just have to wait to find out.

He lies back down on the bed and thinks about how he'll be talking with Hermione again soon. He couldn't help but grin at the thought. 'That girl really is something else.' He thinks as he slowly drifts back to sleep.

**********


End file.
